


Deep Undercover

by merryghoul



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Amnesty Challenge, Community: pbam, Doggy Style, F/M, Fake Marriage, Missionary Position, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn Battle, Public Hand Jobs, Sex Club, Undercover as a Couple, Vaginal Fingering, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse and Fiona go undercover as a married couple to discover a secret sex club. What becomes a mission to gather evidence about the club becomes much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> For pbam @ Dreamwidth's amnesty round. Prompt was "undercover."
> 
> Also for the chromatic prompts.

Cosmo's was a Greek restaurant in a strip mall in Hollywood. It fit in with the other tenants at the strip mall: a Publix, a mailing goods shop, a pet store, a liquor store, and a Dunkin' Donuts. 

Jesse's client, the owner of the pet store, thought there was something up with Cosmo's. He drove to Cosmo's at around one AM with Fiona.

"Thanks for agreeing to come with me, Fi." He parked the car near the restaurant. 

Fiona slid on a wedding band and an engagement ring on her left ring finger. "A secret sex club behind what's supposed to be a Greek restaurant. I don't blame you for asking me to come. Pardon the pun. I wouldn't pay one hundred fifty dollars to get in, either."

"If you went by yourself, you would pay a lot less. Think it's forty-five dollars for a membership and the entrance fee for tonight for single women." 

"Well, why didn't you let me do the job alone?"

"It's _my_ job, Fi."

Fiona gasped. "It's not like I'm going to be obvious with this camera watch." She held the watch up to her face and rolled her eyes before putting the watch down again. "All I need are a few scenes of the lockers, the showers, and the play areas, and we're good to go. You could've stayed at home."

"What am I going to tell my client? 'I promised I'd check out Cosmo's for you, but I stayed at home putting together the visual evidence my teammate put together?'"

Fiona shrugged. "You don't have to tell her that, you know."

Jesse sighed. He put on a fake wedding band. "Come on. Let's do this."

Fiona turned on the camera on the watch and walked out of Jesse's car with Jesse.

Jesse and Fiona walked into Cosmo's, the only open building at the strip mall. The inside of Cosmo's looked like any other closed restaurant. There was a waiting area at the front and a few tables behind the waiting area, all covered in darkness. 

"So we ring the bell and someone's going to let us in?" Fiona asked.

"After we pay this one hundred fifty dollars to get in. You have it?"

Fiona pulled out the one hundred fifty dollars from her jeans pocket. "Why wouldn't I have it?"

Jesse rang the bell at the waiting area. A man came out of a back room. 

"We'd like a two month membership to your club, please," Fiona said to the man, "and we'd also like to pay for get in for tonight. Honey, you got your ID?"

"Sure do, baby."

Fiona and Jesse pulled out fake Florida driver's licenses that claimed the two were "Keith and Alicia Broussard."

"Sure," the man said. He took the one hundred fifty dollars and went back to the back room. He retuned with the membership cards for the Broussards. After the Broussards had their cards, the man led Fiona and Jesse to a bar. 

The bar was like most bars: people were hanging out at the bar and at some couches in the bar space, drinking and talking. Since the sex club didn't have a liquor license, the bartender made drinks with the spirits and wines people brought into the sex club. 

In the bar, the man pointed out the directions of the other rooms in the sex club: the lockers, the showers, the lounge, where everyone in the club was required to be naked, and the private rooms. He then mentioned the rules to the two; the rule against photography at the club was the one rule that stood out to them. "You have to go everywhere as a couple" was the last thing the man said to them. "Else we'll kick you out." The man disappeared from the bar area.

Jesse and Fiona looked at each other. Fiona nodded her head.

The two walked to the locker area together and rented a locker. They took off their clothes. Fiona made sure her watch was recording. The two walked into the lounge.

In the main room, loud, uncensored pop music was blaring from the club's speakers. Most couples were having sex in the main room, either in beds or on the floor. Some were standing and sitting, masturbating or taking in the sights and sounds of the action. The groans emitted were as loud as the music. And the smell of sex was everywhere.

Fiona grabbed Jesse's hand. "Make sure you keep me on your left so I can film everything."

"I got it, Fi."

Fiona and Jesse walked around the sex club. With her watch, she filmed the main room. Then the two walked past the private rooms. The action from the rooms could be heard, but not seen. Aside from a few people listening to the action, the hallways were empty.

"Wasn't this place, like, some sort of kid's restaurant or something before it became this Greek restaurant and secret sex club?" Jesse asked. "Didn't think a Greek restaurant needed all this space."

"I think it was." Fiona shrugged. "I'm not sure."

A security guard grabbed Fiona's shoulder. "You shouldn't be walking around with a watch, ma'am."

"My husband and I can't stay long," Fiona told the security guard. "We've both got to be at work at eight."

Jesse nodded.

"We're sorry for your plight, ma'am, but you're going to need to take that watch off or I'll have to confiscate it."

Jesse took off the watch. "It's okay, honey. I'll take this watch back to the lockers."

"You can't do that, either. You both have to go to the lockers. Everywhere you go here, you have to be with your partner."

"Oh." Jesse nodded. "So that's how it is. I have this one tiny little women's watch in my hand, and I can't walk back to the locker that my wife and I rented to put this tiny watch back in my wife's things by myself. I'm a man. A man! I did not learn to walk when I was a baby to be told I can't walk to a locker by myself."

As Jesse and the security guard were talking, Fiona walked down the hallway and hid in one of the private rooms.

Jesse noticed Fiona walking away from the security guard. 

"I believe I have lost my wife, and that is against the rules. Gotta go."

Jesee ran down the hallway. The security guard ran after him. Fiona grabbed Jesse's hand while he was running and pulled him into a room. Jesse shut the door.

"Thanks, Fi." Since the room didn't have a table in it, Jesse put the watch in a corner of the room. "And thank you for not picking a room with a big window attached to it."

Fiona played with some condoms in her right hand. 

"We're going to need to do something soon, aren't we," Jesse said.

"I suggest we have a little fun in here so it doesn't look like we're trying to bust this place." 

"You mean..."

"Either we have to make it seem like we're a naïve married couple spending their first time in a sex club that's lying about their business front, or we get thrown out by security and we possibly lose all the evidence I've filmed. Unless the watch didn't record at all. I hope it did."

"Those are our only options? I can't jerk off in one of those condoms while you pretend to moan?"

"I wouldn't do it. That might blow our cover. It's easy to attempt to fake an orgasm, but it's hard to make it sound legitimate."

"What about synchronized masturbation?"

Fiona's jaw dropped. She stared at Jesse. "That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard."

Jesse nodded. "You're right. Forget I ever said that."

"If it makes you feel better, the beds are sanitized. It's not like we're at some shabby motel with come all over the bed. Look, there's a mirror over the bed. They don't have that at a motel. And they left us a pillow. Exactly one pillow, but a pillow.

"There's a strict privacy rule here. What's done here stays here. The club's not going to tell anyone we fucked here, and we don't have to tell anyone, either. You wanted me a long time ago. This is your dream come to life, Jesse. I'd say you should take advantage of it."

Jesse nodded. He grinned. "You're right, Fi."

"I want you moaning as loud as you can. Sound like the people in the other rooms. Don't try to fake it when you come. I mean it, Jesse."

"What if I scream out your name and not Alicia Broussard's?"

"We can claim we're roleplaying as ourselves. But given that people around us are occupied with their own business at the moment, I don't think anyone will notice. Not as much as the two of us pretending to fuck."

"I won't."

Fiona put the condoms on the private room's bed. "What do you like?"

"You can take the lead."

"I know exactly what I'm going to do to you." She licked her lips. "Sit on the bed."

Jesse sat on the bed.

"Spread your legs."

Jesse spread his legs.

"Do you mind biting? Scratching? Not on your cock, of course."

"No."

Fiona got on her knees and crawled to Jesse. She brought his chest to her mouth and started kissing and licking his chest. When she was ready, she nibbled Jesse's chest. Jesse sighed and grinned. Fiona traveled down Jesse's right side and started licking and nibbling his thighs. Fiona kissed near Jesse's cock and blew hot air on it, but she didn't touch his cock in any way.

"Fi, please." Jesse started breathing heavier. "Stop teasing me already."

Fiona shook her head. She put her lips on Jesse's cock. Then, using the tip of her tongue, she licked the head of Jesse's cock, moving her tongue up and down. She licked the underside of the head of his cock before moving on and moving her tongue up and down the shaft of Jesse's cock.

Jesse panted and shuddered. "Seriously? You're going to leave me hanging here?"

Fiona shushed Jesse. She put her lips around his cock while she stroked it. She took in some of Jesse's cock in her mouth and sucked it, moving her mouth up and down. After a while, she took his cock out of his mouth and, with the tip of her tongue, licked on the underside of his penis until she reached his balls. "Can I nibble your balls?"

"Go ahead."

Fiona alternated between licking and nibbling Jesse's balls. Jesse hummed and nodded as Fiona was working his balls. Then Fiona returned to Jesse's cock with her right hand and her mouth. Jesse panted and grinned as he heard Fiona slurping on his cock. He blinked his eyes several times while she was sucking him off. At one point, he said "I'm not dreaming." Fiona nodded and continued her work.

After more jerking and sucking, Fiona was going to go back to Jesse's balls when Jesse said "Can I help you get off? You haven't touched yourself at all. I got a secret. Haven't used it since my last girlfriend."

Fiona scoffed. "Go ahead. Show me."

"Sit beside me."

Fiona sat beside Jesse on his left. Jesse brushed his fingers over Fiona's cunt. She was starting to get wet. While Fiona continued to stroke his cock, Jesse rubbed his thumb up and down Fiona's clitorial shaft. He alternated between that move and sticking a finger up her cunt, moving the finger in and out of her body. Fiona started to squirm. Her eyes widened when she saw Jesse masturbating her in the room's mirror. She panted and licked her lips. 

Jesse laughed. "I'm amazed you haven't said anything in a while."

"I'm thinking of something. Just not right now."

"That's 'cause I made your mind go blank. And you won't admit it. I know you."

Fiona let out a loud exhale.

Jesse nodded. "Yeah, you won't admit it." He pushed Fiona onto the bed. With his tongue, he licked the hood of Fiona's clit while still finger fucking her. He finished by dipping the tip of his tongue in Fiona's slit. He hummed after he tasted her. He put the finger he used to fuck Fiona in his mouth and sucked her juices off of it. He hummed some more, then nodded. "Not suprised that you taste so good. I think you're ready for me."

Fiona looked at Jesse's now erect cock. "I _know_ you're ready." She stood up and bent over on the bed. She shook her ass and grinned. "Come and get it."

Jesse looked at the selection of condoms Fiona put on the bed. He picked out a thin, lubricated condom. After sliding the condom on his penis, he slid into Fiona. Jesse grabbed her hips and started moving slowly inside Fiona's cunt. He couldn't feel her wetness, but he could sense how warm and tight she felt inside. Jesse looked at himself thrusting inside of Fiona. All he could say was "Wow."

Fiona let out a couple of pants. "Grab that pillow."

Jesse gave Fiona the pillow on the bed. She put it under herself.

"We might need that later, Fi."

"They have showers. And have you forgotten you don't have any hair on your head?" Fiona moaned as she arched her back towards Jesse. She grabbed Jesse's ass. "Faster."

Jesse increased the speed of his thrusts. She let out a loud moan before panting briefly. Out of nowhere, she said "Let's switch."

Jesse pulled out of Fiona. Fiona shook her hair. She turned the pillow around and flung it on the side of the bed that didn't have the mirror on it. "Get on the bed. Sit up."

Jesse lie down on the bed. Fiona straddled him. She put her nose close to his. "We never properly kissed as a married couple, didn't we?"

"No."

Fiona thrust on top of Jesse while she kissed him. She slid her tongue into his mouth, and he responded by meeting his tongue with hers. Both let out some moans while they kissed. After they kissed, Fiona looked behind her back and saw her ass move and down on Jesse's cock. Her eyes widened. She began to pant again. Fiona turned back to Jesse and grinned. She jerked her head backwards towards the mirror. "Check yourself out there."

Jesse looked in the mirror and saw Fiona working on him. "It's nothing I haven't seen before."

Fiona glared at him for a few seconds. She switched to licking and nibbling on Jesse's neck. Her hands slid behind his back; she dug her nails into his skin. Jesse let out a few groans, but he was too aroused to feel any pain from Fiona's nails.

Minutes later, Jesse flipped Fiona on her back. "You could dig your nails into my back more."

"Oh, I didn't know you liked that. I thought you had a low pain threshold."

"I know you want to call me a wuss."

"But you are one."

"Shut up and scratch my back. Hard."

Fiona scratched Jesse's back. He grunted, licked his lips, and smiled. 

Jesse began to stroke Fiona's clit hood again as he was thrusting inside her. Fiona panted faster. She started to moan. She grabbed whatever she could of the bed. "Jesse. Jesse." She let out a final loud moan as her body shook. 

Jesse pulled out of Fiona. Fiona shook her head. "I didn't know you had it in you, kid."

"You wouldn't have known if I didn't take this sex club job." Jesse pointed to his cock. "Fi, we still have a problem here."

"Stand up. I can fix that for you."

Jesse stood up. Fiona walked behind him. She spat in her right hand. Using her left hand, she caressed Jesse's balls. With her right hand, she stroked Jesse as fast as she could.

Jesse groaned. "I could've...could've..."

"Not as well as I can do it."

Jesse's groans grew louder and louder. Fiona stopped fondling Jesse's balls to feel his stomach. "You're getting close."

"I know..."

Jesse groaned as he came into the condom. Fiona stroked him more to make sure she could extract all the come she could from Jesse. When Jesse was finished, he took the condom off, tied it, and threw it in the trash.

"And now we have physical evidence of our fake marriage," Fiona said when the condom was disposed.

"I was about to say before I came that I know when I'm about to come, Fi. I've done it before. Many times. Not like I needed to tell you that."

"I know. That's why you were amazing."

Jesse nodded. "You were amazing too, Fi."

Fiona sat on the bed. She patted it. "Let's catch our breath first. Then we need to clean up after ourselves. Clean up whatever we can, put the unused condoms back, take a shower later..." Fiona pointed in the corner of the room where the watch was. "Grab that watch."

Jesse nodded again. "Yeah, we need to grab that watch."

Jesse and Fiona lie down on the bed. They kissed, then snickered and grinned.

 

Jesse pulled off the watch's footage from a photo drive hidden in the watch and put it on a computer. The watch caught every place in the sex club the Broussards walked around. It also recorded Fiona and Jesse bickering as they were having sex. Jesse edited that last part out.

Fiona watched as Jesse was putting together visual evidence for his client, the pet store owner. "You're getting rid of my award-winning performance of me jerking you off."

"So you're saying you want to be Pamela Anderson? Paris Hilton? Kim Kardashian?"

"No, Jesse." She rolled her eyes.

"You got it all, Fi. My client can make a case against the restaurant. You think it'll shut down?"

"The restaurant? I'd say they're done. But I don't think the police can technically shut down a sex club. As long as they're not serving liquor with a license or doing anything illegal, they can still be in business. At least we exposed Cosmo's."

"Yeah."

"You know, we did buy a membership to the club for two months."

"What are you saying?"

"What I'm saying is that since the sex club doesn't know we're not the Broussards, and they don't know we filmed their club for your client, I think next week we can make an appearance with a bottle of champagne so we can, uh, loosen up before we go in the back and make love in a private room. We may as well make that sex club membership count. And we kinda have a cover to maintain." She shrugged.

Jesse and Fiona looked and grinned at each other at the same time. It was on.


End file.
